


Of Milk and Honey

by BlackIris



Series: Moments with Mischief [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Loki has a very bad day, and it’s the last straw for you, so you decide to pamper him to change his mood.





	Of Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Turned out shorter than I had originally planned. Un-beta'd. Enjoy the fluff!

You make your way back to the tower. Tired, exhausted really, but oh, so glad to be finally home, wanting only to relax and enjoy what was left of your evening with Loki. However, by the ruckus you can hear from down the hall, that won’t be the case. 

As it happened from time to time, Thor and Loki where wrapped up in an argument about some new potential mission. Though they normally worked extremely well together, they would like clockwork disagree about some particular issue. This time you had no idea what they were arguing about. You were too distracted by Bucky’s reaction to the brothers to care. He was sitting near the kitchen counter watching, silently amused. 

You walk up and take the seat next to him, momentarily resting your feet. Leaning over to him, you ask how long this has been going on. Your entrance and newly formed conversation goes unnoticed by the brothers.

Bucky simply shrugs his shoulders, “Don’t know. I got here twenty minutes ago, and they didn’t even flinch my way. I missed the first part but what I imagine to be the second act is pretty damn good.” 

“Shit. Okay.” You sigh, knowing how stressed Loki has been of late, it’s not surprising that he would be arguing with his brother, again. An idea comes to your mind, causing you to smile. “Buck, can you do me a favor?” 

“Sure thing.” He says, taking a swig of his beer, without looking away from the flailing arms and pacing in front of him. 

“Can you make sure Loki says here for at least 10 minutes?” 

“Yeah. I don’t think they’re going anywhere unless someone drags one of them off… oh.” He looks to you for the first time that evening and smiles at your mischievous look. “Ten minutes. Got it.” 

“Thanks man.” 

You move to get up and trip over your feet, causing the stool you were sat upon to shift and make a low screech. Bucky’s hand shoots out immediately to help stabilize you, causing you to squeak out an awkward ‘thank you.’ Bucky and your eyes go wide with amusement as you stare at each other before shifting your gaze to the brothers. You both start to chuckle as yet again the brothers’ argument is so loud and enthralling that they still don’t notice you. 

………. 

 

Back in your room, you move to the bathroom and start the bath. You pull out fresh fluffy towels, tossing the current ones in the hamper. As the tub starts to fill, you add honey scented bath salts, a healthy splash of milk, and a handful of dried lavender letting everything mix and dissolve in the warm water. Right before turning off the water, you sprinkle various oils on top, the small drops start to shimmer like gems as you light various tea candles and place them throughout the room. You shut off the lights as the glow was soothing and substantial enough for the whole room. 

“Perfect.” 

You close the door to the bathroom, to allow the room to steam up further and add to the ambiance as you go to change out of your clothes. 

………. 

You come back to the common room, loud words and sharp verbal jabs still ever present. Bucky’s eyebrows arch towards his hair line as he takes in your long flowing green silk robe. The silk sweeps out around you as you move towards Loki, ignoring everyone but your raven-haired target. 

“And for another thing – “ The rest of Loki’s words die in his throat as you moved into his view. His features show his genuine confusion and he holds his hands out to you, “Darling?”

You smile tightly, taking his hands. “Enough now. You guys are done. Whatever’s left to argue about can wait until tomorrow.” You say, looking Loki squarely in the eyes.

“Lady Y/N, I assure you – “ Thor started, as Loki looked on at you in wonder at your current state of undress. 

“No. Thor,” you cut Thor off and trying your best to stare him down, “you know I love you, but I can’t handle you arguing with Loki anymore. Not tonight.” You kiss Thor on the cheek, keeping your hands laced with Loki’s, before turning to leave, tugging Loki along with you. 

"Buck," you nod his way before passing by him. 

"(Y/N)," he returns your nod, trying to smother his laugh.

Stopping in front of the bathroom you kiss his lips lightly. He’s still confused and has been mumbling to himself the whole walk back to your shared quarters. His irritation from earlier still present. 

“Loki, I need to you breathe. Slowly in, slowly out. Relax for me, darling.” You begin to slowly undress him, not uttering another word as he visibly starts to relax, allowing you to do as you will. 

You open the bathroom door and guide him in, allowing him to take in the low lighting and sultry feel that has now fully enveloped the bathroom. Smirking at his continued silence, you sweep a hand out towards the tub, silently telling him to get in.

Loki looks around the room one last time, his shoulders slumping before he sinks into the tub, holding out his hand to silently ask you to join him. His features are slightly scrunched, hoping beyond hope that you’ll still join him, though the promise of such was never spoken. 

“Darling, I…” His words die in his throat as you drop your robe, revealing absolutely nothing beneath it.

Your small smirk turns slightly wicked at his awed expression. Taking his hand, you join him in the tub, nestling in between his legs, gently resting your back against his chest. Thoroughly enjoying the warmth and the feeling of his arms snaking around your waist and pulling you close. You hear him happily exhale. The unspoken reaction of thanks is more than enough praise for your work. You both sit in a calm silence, enjoying the moment. 

After a time, Loki nuzzles into your neck, his lips forming a small smile. “Thank you, darling.” 

You hum an acknowledgement as turn towards him, soon his smile is mirrored on your face. You begin to slowly wash and rub his arms and shoulders. Feeling and caressing each muscle in his chest, moving on to his torso. Trying to wordlessly express your love through your touch; infusing his warm skin with the oils from the scented water. The tension finally leaves his body. 

He takes your hands, solemnly looking you in the eyes, searching for something. His longing eyes drift towards your lips, before he kisses you softly, a renewed passion set alight.

“Thank you, darling. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this song a few times while writing.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkggvNaUArQ


End file.
